In the school corridoor/Meeting James
This is how in the school corridoor and meeting James goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. Thomas walks through the school corridoor Matau T. Monkey: Thomas. Are you sure the Dazzling will protect my master? Thomas: Of course they will, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: mind I wonder what's in Ryan's bag. Thomas walks along, many students look and laugh at him Adagio Dazzle: What? Have they ever see the Dazzlings with a cyborg before? Ryan F-Freeman: Why are they laughing Thomas? Thomas: Maybe because that's what happens to Twilight when she came here. get dragged into a room by a boy who looks like James Crash Bandicoot:screams Sunset Shimmer! Thomas: This isn't Sunset, Crash. It's a boy. And he kind of looks like James. Ryan F-Freeman: James? You dragged us here? puts a Toby costume on Thomas Crash Bandicoot:a Toby costume off Thomas That won't work, James. James (EG): What? No one will recognise him if he wears it. Crash Bandicoot: That will make Timothy confused, James. Maybe Ryan will wear it. and his friends come in Crash Bandicoot: You wear it.a Toby costume on Ryan Toby (EG): Ya orange friend is right, James. That will make Timothy confused. Anyways, his throat There you are, Thomas. James (EG): So much for the disguise. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, James. Maybe next time. Toby (EG): Sunset told us you were here. I've been lookin' all over for ya! X-PO: Toby's right. That's why the orange boy screams out Sunset's name. Thomas: X-PO? What are you doing here? X-PO: Optimus sent me. Crash Bandicoot: Hi, X-PO. I'm Crash. X-PO: My real name is Benny. Nice to meet you. Henry (EG): Me and Edward too. Adagio Dazzle: Hi, Henry. Who is James' girlfriend? Twilight Sparkle: The Rarity from this world. Charlie (EG): Wow! We are helping Thomas and Ryan win the Fall Formal. Oh, wait. That's not my line. throat Me three. Wow! Like your new look. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks.Applejack's voice Howdy, y'all. I'm Applejack. Human Applejack: laughs You're so funny, Ryan. Ya made me laugh. James (EG): Anyways, throat I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care. Ryan F-Freeman: James. Thomas and I are running for prince of the Fall Formal. James (EG): I was talking to Charlie. Cody Fairbrother: Yes you were, James. Charlie (EG): Hey! Cody Fairbrother: Can't you and James be friends? Thomas: Just let them say the Human Mane 4's lines, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Thomas. Let's hope they won't argue. Thomas: Why do you think he doesn't care? No, never mind. Why were you all looking for me? What's going on? Cody Fairbrother: I think they started to argue, Thomas. Thomas: Cody! Cody Fairbrother: Oh man. I put my foot in it. Didn't I? Thomas: Yeah. You did. Now let them say their lines. Cody Fairbrother: Ok.the green mist What is this? green mist disappears Cody Fairbrother: Where did it go? Thomas: Cody!! Cody Fairbrother: Sorry. I'm just wondering. Edward (EG): Oh, he hasn't seen it yet. Ryan F-Freeman: Seen what? Charlie (EG): Oh, it's really not that bad. nervously Cody Fairbrother: Where did the green cloud go, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. But let's just watch the video.out his IPhone and finds a video Cody Fairbrother: Ok, bro. video appears on his phone Ryan F-Freeman: No. That's not it. I'll change it. Sunset Shimmer: Ryan, you have to watch it first. Timothy: video Thomas and Ryan want to be your ''Fall Formal princes. What should it say about our school if we give someone like this... Ryan F-Freeman: Nope. That's not it. I'll change it.to a video of the Dazzlings absorbing negative energy into their pendants Sonata Dusk: Oops. Sorry. Cody Fairbrother: That last video. You never saw it. Sonata It's ok, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: I'll turn it back. back the last video Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe you should see the Video Sunset uploaded, Sonata. Thomas: It's almost finished Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't want to know, Thomas.to a video Sunset uploaded Sunset Shimmer: video Thomas and Ryan are two loyal friends. They help others when they are in need of help. If you have any interests in these two boys, please vote for them now. Thank you, Sunset Shimmer. Sonata Dusk: Wow! James (EG): That's good. Thomas: I need to ask you something guys. throat I don't understand. Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas is trying to fit in. Can you help us? look at each other James (EG): Ok, Ryan. I'll help. But first we have to do what our girlfriends did. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe we should find Gordon, James.the TARDIS appearing The 12th Doctor: Hello, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Doctor. The 12th Doctor: I heard that you and Thomas are running against Timothy at the Fall Formal. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes we are. You are here for help? nods Sonata Dusk: Oh my gosh! Aria. I think we got a Time Lord to help us. Aria Blaze: I can see that, sis. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Meg Griffin and Emmet will help us. Thomas: Anyways, throat STOP! All of you! chirping Thomas: I want to show you something. Ryan F-Freeman: What is it, Thomas? Thomas: You guys were friends once. Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I were friends too. show them the yearbook they found Crash Bandicoot: See what Ryan and Thomas mean? Toby (EG): Yeah, Crash. Ya friends have a point. The Freshman Fair. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit:off-screen Is Ryan running for Fall Formal prince? Thomas: Huh? Who said that? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I did. I'm Oswald and I rule the Cartoon Wasteland or I use to. Mickey and I heard rumors of you and Ryan running for princes of the Fall Formal. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Oswald. My sister will love when you tell her about it. James (EG): You have a sister?! Cody Fairbrother: in Yes, James. Her name is Sari Sumdac. Toby (EG) Wow! Is she a human like my girlfriend, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: the back on his neck Not technically. Matau T. Monkey: Actually, Toby. Master Ryan's sister is a human from another school. shakes his head at Matau Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Master Ryan. I don't want you to blow our cover. clears his throat Matau T. Monkey: I'll call Meg Griffin.out a Dalek Telephone Dalek Telephone voice: Calling... Meg Griffin!.... Ring Ring!.... Ring Ring!.... Is anybody there? comes in Matau T. Monkey: Wow! That was quick. Meg Griffin: Hi, Matau. Did I hear something about my boyfriend running for prince of the Fall Formal? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Meg!Meg I'm so happy to see you again. Thomas: Meg? What are you doing here? Meg Griffin: I heard some news about you and Ryan running against a silver boy. Thomas: Oh, that's Timothy. Ryan F-Freeman: If Thomas or I win the Fall Formal. You can compete in the Friendship Games, Meg. jumps for joy Crash Bandicoot: You seeing this, Sonata? nods Matau T. Monkey: She's so happy, Master Ryan. nods Meg Griffin: Thank you, Ryan.Ryan blushes Aria Blaze: Wow! Your cheeks are glowing? I never see you blush before. smiles Rigby:off-screen You said it, Aria. Aria Blaze: Huh? Mordecai? Rigby? come out Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Mordecai and Rigby. How are my other bandmates? whisper Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I get it. Look who Master Ryan found. look up Rigby:screams Sirens!! They put Ryan under their spell! Aria Blaze: What?! No we didn't! Crash Bandicoot: What's wrong with Rigby? whispers Crash Bandicoot: Rigby? Why do you think the Dazzlings put Ryan under their spell? Rigby: I thought they might sing to him, Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: I see you saw the Dazzlings, Rigby. But they didn't sing. Matau T. Monkey: I think they sing, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: But I'm not under their spell. Rigby: Sorry. It's just those accessories those girls wear around their necks. Aria Blaze: Rigby. Those are pendants. And we have those so we can sing from time to time. else nods Rigby: I thought you three sing all the time. Can you sing a song for us? nod Ryan F-Freeman: Now that you're calm, Rigby.The Dazzlings What song are you three going to sing, girls? Sonata Dusk: Um, how about Thomas and Friends theme? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Sonata. How about Under Our Spell? Rigby: Under Our Spell?? James (EG): I understand that song, Rigby. Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Rigby. Let's hear the Dazzlings sing Under Our Spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, girls. Let's sing. A 1, a 2, a 1 2 3 4. music starts The Dazzlings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Now that you're under our spell~ Blindsided by the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ The Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "How high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "How high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Adagio Dazzle: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Oh, oh, Oh-Whoa-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Captured in the web of my song~ Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Oh, oh, Oh-Whoa-oh~ Adagio Dazzle: Soon you all be singing along~ Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: Oh, whoa, oh~ The Dazzlings: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "How high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "How high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our...~ Adagio Dazzle: Spell~ laughter Thomas: Wow! That's awesome. at Ryan Ryan? Are you ok or under their spell? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm okay. Thomas: Thank goodness.Adagio Is Ryan under your spell? shakes her head Carsh Bandicoot: Wait. Ryan's not immune to the Dazzlings' singing. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I am. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Then why are your eyes are glowing? Matau T. Monkey: Wait. What?at Ryan and his eyes glowing green blinks turning them back to normal Crash Bandicoot: I'm right. You do fall under their spell, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess I'm not immune to their singing after all. But still. Rigby: Bravo, Adagio. Later Mordecai: Ok, Ryan. If we want to find Gordon I know where he is. Thomas: You do, Mordecai? nods and points to the soccer field Contralto:off-screen Is someone running for prince of the Fall Formal? Ryan F-Freeman: Contralto? Contralto: Yes, Ryan. I got Cupcake Slash with me. Cupcake Slash: Hi, Ryan.at Adagio Oh my gosh! Adagio Dazzle.Adagio I'm so happy to see you. Adagio Dazzle: Aww. I'm happy to see you too, Cupcake. Thomas: Now's your chance to talk to Gordon, Toby. Matau T. Monkey: Is that Rainbow Dash? on the field Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Gordon. How are you? Gordon (EG): Hi, Crash. I'm good with my girlfriend here. Rainbow Dash. Human Rainbow Dash: Hi, there. at Ryan Ryan! Nice to see you. Gordon (EG): You know him? Rainbow nods Sonata Dusk: I know her. She's one of the Rainbooms. and Ben drop a rainbow parachute on Human Rainbow Crash Bandicoot: The sky is falling! The sky is falling! Thomas: Don't be silly, Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: Rainbow Dash? Can you hear me? Human Rainbow Dash: yes, Ryan. Someone put this over me. Now, I can't see you or anyone like the Sirens. All I see is a rainbow. I guess I'll have to find my way to you. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Find Aria Blaze, Rainbow Dash. tries to Aria Blaze: Did that rabbit say my name? Thomas: He did, Aria. Human Rainbow Dash: Aria? Is that you? Did you and your sisters put Ryan under your spell? Aria Blaze: What? What do you mean? Human Rainbow Dash: He's not immune like me and my bandmates. And he doesn't have a pendant. So, where am I? Sonata Dusk: You're in the soccer field with us. Human Rainbow Dash: Ok. I feel your pendant. But I can't see you. Where did you go? Ryan F-Freeman: We haven't gone anywhere, Rainbow Dash. Bill and Ben got that. Human Rainbow Dash: Bill and Ben? They got this? Where did they get it? Crash Bandicoot: Timothy has something to do with this. Human Rainbow Dash: Timothy?? Who's Timothy? Thomas: He's Sunset Shimmer's boyfriend. Ryan F-Freeman: I think this thing is part of Timothy's plans.the parachute off Human Rainbow Dash Human Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Ryan. That's what blocking my view. What's the news? Ryan F-Freeman: My friend Thomas and I are running for princes of the Fall Formal. Gordon (EG): What? You and Ryan running against Timothy? Thomas: That's right, Gordon. And Toby here is willing to tell you something. Toby (EG): Ok.throat Gordon. Ya think you could help us? Gordon (EG): Maybe. But you have to do something for me and Rainbow Dash. Thomas: Which is? Ryan F-Freeman: Anything you want me to do? I'm on it. Gordon (EG): Beat me in a game of one-on-one. Buck the Weasel: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! Maybe you and your girlfriend can beat Ryan and Thomas in this game. Evil Ryan love to see you play with our mate, mate. Gordon (EG): Ok, Buck. Maybe Ryan and Rainbow Dash can play. First with most points wins. the ball into the net Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Adagio Thomas and I got this in the bag, Dagi. Adagio Dazzle: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: The football game, Adagio. Thomas: Wish us luck, Adagio. game starts and the song You're the Best starts playing is about to kick the ball but Ryan got it and score a goal Matau T. Monkey: Try at your best 'cause you're only a man and man's gonna learn to take it~ Cody Fairbrother: Try and believe though the going gets rough, but you're gonna hang tough to make it~ tries to kick the ball but Gordon tackles him Sonata Dusk: History repeats itself~ Try and you succeed~ Rainbow Dash is about to get the ball but Ryan outsmarts her and scores another goal Mario: And now that you're the one and you can have your dream~ passes the ball to Ryan and scores another goal Aria Blaze: You're the best, around~ Nothing's gonna ever keep you down~ Contralto: C'mon, Thomas and Ryan! You can do it! gets tackled by Ryan and scores a goal again tries to tackle Gordon but passes the ball to Ryan and he scores another goal kick the ball but Ryan saved the goal the game is over. Ryan and Thomas won Gordon (EG): Well played, Ryan. But I got to hand it to you. Your skills are better like mine. But your friend is quite fine. James (EG): Well done, Ryan. Thomas And you, Thomas. I thought you did good. But I really thought you were gonna pull it off in the end. Thomas: Thanks, James. Gordon (EG): So what's the plan? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas and I are running against Timothy at the Fall Formal. Will you help us? Gordon (EG): Ok, Ryan. I'm in. So is my girlfriend. But we're not just gonna help anybody beat Timothy. A Fall Formal Prince should be someone with heart ''and determination. You and your friend have proved that you two have got both. of Ryan's and Thomas' friends cheered a wall Evil Ryan watch with Bill and Ben Evil Ryan: Ryan and Thomas think they can beat Timothy?coughs They have no idea what's coming to them. Bill: Ya think you can vote for Thomas and Ryan, Evil Ryan? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan